It is known to provide a cellular telephone, or a mobile terminal, using the Code Division Multiple Access (“CDMA”) with a table called Preferred Roaming List (“PRL”). Based upon the information contained in the PRL, such as System Identification (“SID”) and Network Identification (“NID”), the mobile determines the most appropriate network to register itself. Depending on the availability of systems and networks in the environment where the mobile is in, the mobile may receive a new PRL appropriate for the current environment of the mobile over the air to replace the existing PRL. Currently, the mobile supports three types of roaming indicators associated with the PRL, which help notify the user the roaming status of the mobile in the current environment. For example, the first type of the indicators may indicate that the mobile is in a home network, i.e., not roaming, by having the roaming indicator light turned off; the second type of the indicators may indicate that the mobile is in a preferred roaming network by having the roaming indicator light turned on; and the third type of the indicators may indicate that the mobile is in a non-preferred roaming network by having the roaming indicator light flashing. As defined in TIA/EIA TSB58b section 8.1, enhanced roaming indicators (“ERI”), supporting more than three types of indicators, may be provided in the mobile to enhance the roaming condition conveyed to the user. However, as the mobile roams and its PRL is replaced with a new and different PRL, the ERI may not be correctly associated with the new PRL.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method in a wireless communication device for synchronizing two different sets of data, which are acquired by the wireless communication device at separate instances.